candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Waffle Workshop
- | difficulty = Hard }} Cherry Chateau is the 33rd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World Six. This episode was released on September 19, 2013. The champion title for this episode is Baroque Baroness. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: A woman that is probably a Cherry Baroness is stuck on top of a pile of Chocolate, and she rudely asks Tiffi to help her get down. Tiffi will not agree until the baroness will say "Please". After episode: The Baroness gets very angry and destroys the chocolate by stomping it. As she stomps down, the Chateau begins to break. Tiffi is glad she got down, but the Baroness just shrugs and says, "Whatever!" New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 471-485. This episode contains the 200th jelly level in the game, level 475. *Easiest level: Level 479 *Hardest level: Level 480 Cherry Chateau is quite difficult, as it contains 8 hard levels: 471, 476, 477, 481, 482, 483, and the notorious levels 485 and 480 which are both very hard levels. This episode has broken 2 trends. First of all, it is an odd episode that ends with a jelly level. All odd episodes from episode 23 end with a candy order or ingredients level. This episode continues the trend of very hard finale. All episodes from episode 28 to 32 (except 31, in some cases) end with a hard level, even episodes 29 and 31 end with candy order levels. There are 7 Jelly levels ( ), 4 Ingredients levels ( ), and 4 Candy order levels ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode. Gallery Cherrybaronessbefore.png|You there, peasant! Get me down at once! Cherrybaronessafter.png|Whatever! 471before.png|Level 471 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 471 471after.png|Level 471 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 471 472fb.png|Level 472 - |link=Level 472 473fb.png|Level 473 - |link=Level 473 474fb.png|Level 474 - |link=Level 474 475fb.png|Level 475 - |link=Level 475 476fb.png|Level 476 - |link=Level 476 477fb.png|Level 477 - |link=Level 477 478fb.png|Level 478 - |link=Level 478 479fb.png|Level 479 - |link=Level 479 480before.png|Level 480 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 480 480after.png|Level 480 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 480 481fb.png|Level 481 - |link=Level 481 482fb.png|Level 482 - |link=Level 482 483fb.png|Level 483 - |link=Level 483 484fb.png|Level 484 - |link=Level 484 485fb.png|Level 485 - |link=Level 485 cherrychateau FB.png|Map on Facebook Champ33.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode does not have alliteration. The first letter of both words is the same, but pronounced as "'C'hehree 'S'hatoh". *Unlike the last four eposides, there are no toffee tornadoes. *Upon its release, Candy Crush received gold bars accounts. However, not all accounts have this feature. *This episode seems to take place in France. Plus, "chateau" is the French for "Castle" *The pathway on the Facebook version is blue. *Like Sweet Surprise or Pudding Pagoda, the episode opener is rated hard. *This episode forms a part of a Hell's cluster, which comprises levels 480-488. *Time levels are absent, like Licorice Tower. Category:World Six Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Hard episodes Category:Reality episodes